HetaVision Song Contest 2016
: To vote for your favorite HetaVision entry, click here! The HetaVision Song Contest 2016 is the debut edition of the HetaVision Song Contest, held at the Philippine Arena in Bocaue, Bulacan, Philippines on Thursday 23 May. The intercontinental music competition was an inspiration of the pan-European Eurovision Song Contest. Internet and television personality Maine Mendoza hosted the first contest which lasted approximately 1 hour and 40 minutes. Fifteen countries participated. Hosts 'City:' The debut contest's venue is located in the border of''' Bocaue and '''Santa Maria, in the province of Bulacan. Bocaue is a first class urban municipality in the province of Bulacan, Philippines. According to the 2010 census, it has a population of 106,407 people. With the continuous expansion of Metro Manila, the town is now part of the metropolis' built-up area, which reaches San Ildefonso at Bulacan province's northernmost part and continues into Nueva Ecija.There are three road crossings in the town that are heavily congested during the rush hours: Lolomboy, Wakas and Bocaue road crossings. The Bocaue River runs through most of the town.A town museum is located near the municipality's center, and the town's river festival is celebrated on the first Sunday of every July in commemoration of the Holy Cross of Wawa. The Holy Cross of Wawa is believed to be miraculous by the town's predominating Roman Catholic populace. On the other hand,' Santa Maria '''is a first class highly urban municipality in the province of Bulacan, Philippines. It is the most populous municipality in Central Luzon and the 5th most populous in the Philippines. According to the 2010 census, it has a population of 218,351 inhabitants in 48,946 households, or 7.5% of the total population of Bulacan. During the 1970s, Santa Maria was a little-known rustic area north of Metro Manila, with a rural economy that were still largely dependent on basic agriculture and family-owned enterprises for livelihood. The influence of commercialization and industrialization slowly took shape with the entry of local and foreign investors who were instrumental in the rapid economic and social transformation of the municipality. Today, it enjoys the status of being the financial, commercial, and industrial center of eastern Bulacan. It has the highest concentration of business establishments and industrial parks in the area. Santa Maria also boasts of having the 4th highest number of financial institutions in the province having 29 banks with a total deposits amounting to PHP 14.75 billion. The municipality also houses the largest car battery manufacturing plant in the Philippines which is located inside the Santa Maria Industrial Park. 'Venue: The '''Philippine Arena is a multipurpose indoor arena at Ciudad de Victoria, a 140-hectare tourism enterprise zone in Bocaue and Santa Maria, Bulacan, Philippines. It has a maximum capacity of 55,000 people. The Philippine Arena is the world's largest indoor arena. It is one of the centerpiece of the many centennial projects of the Iglesia Ni Cristo (INC) for their centennial celebration on July 27, 2014. The legal owner of the arena is the INC's educational institution, New Era University. 'Presenter:' On February 5, 2016, it was announced that Maine Mendoza will be hosting the debut contest in Bocaue. Maine Mendoza, a native of Santa Maria, is a Filipina internet celebrity, comedienne, television personality and actress. She is best known for her viral Dubsmash videos and her role as Yaya Dub in the noontime variety show Eat Bulaga!'s Kalyeserye segment airing on GMA Network and worldwide via GMA Pinoy TV. After Mendoza was accidentally paired with Alden Richards (who, coincidentally, will be representing the host country, Philippines for HVSC) forming the love team AlDub, the ratings of Eat Bulaga! were further increased. The popularity of Mendoza as well as Richards is often described as phenomenal. Participants